Layton Oni
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: A PL Ao Oni parody. Never enter the mansion, because that is where they wait. Character Death, gore, violence. If you don't like depressing stuff, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I finally hitched up my skirt and got to work on this. Warning: This story is not for the faint of hearted. If you don't want to see your favorite characters die repeatedly, I suggest you leave now. This isn't in crossover, because I didn't know where the heck I'd put it. So yeah. In case of emergency, I recommend having a few tissues or a sleeve ready. **

**Also if anyone has any plot twists they want to add, I encourage you to share, because I have no idea where I'm going to go with the plot…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I WOULD HOPE THAT IS KNOWN BY NOW.**

Chapter I~ An invitation to the mansion where none should enter

In a faraway place, in an unknown town, there was a mansion that seemed to be nothing but a big empty old house. The younger (and granted, more stupid) occupants of the town, knew better.

While the older, wiser people brushed the stories children used to scare each other senseless, the younger knew for a fact that all of the stories were true.

They knew for a fact that the mansion was _not _completely empty. Though they didn't exactly know what happened inside, they knew that there had to be something that prevented the poor, stupid, but nonetheless poor souls that entered from coming out again. What it was, they had no idea, but it had to be something evil.

After a while, many grew tired of the rumors spread about the mansion that drove people away from their town. One decided to be smart and call in an expert to investigate.

Professor Layton, to be exact.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Professor!" Luke's excited shouts broke through the once quiet house.

"What is it my boy?"

"It's a letter!"

"Well, yes, I did send you to get the mail, so that was expected."

"That's not what I meant. I meant, it's addressed to all of us."

"Really? Bring it to me then."

Luke bounded into the room and handed a crisp white envelope to the professor.

"Is it another adventure?" Luke asked eagerly.

The professor scanned the letter carefully before nodding. "Yes, it looks like it. I'm not exactly sure if you are all ready for something like this, but since it was addressed to all of us, I'll allow it."

"Yes!" Luke cheered.

_Meanwhile, outside the window…_

"If you want to know what's going on so badly, why don't you just go in?" Katarina huffed as her wayward uncle teetered back and forth on a ladder, trying to peek into his enemy's house.

"Because that would mean he would know I'm here." Don Paolo replied bluntly before readjusting the ladder. "Oh wait, they're doing something."

Katarina facepalmed before sighing. "My uncle is such a creeper…"

"There's a letter, and Layton is reaching for his keys… Kat, go get the car started." Don Paolo demanded.

"What? Why?"

"We're going to tail them!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II Entering the Mansion

"We're here, children." Layton said to his three companions, Emmy, Luke and Flora.

"Good. We've been traveling for so long; I thought we'd never find it. Why have I never heard of this place before?" Emmy asked curiously.

"You may have never heard of the town itself, but I'm sure you've heard the rumors about the mansion."

"The mansion? You mean the one that's supposed to be haunted?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yes, my boy. We are to prove that it is indeed not haunted. We'll be investigating it for a few nights." Layton answered as he parked the car in front of a large, ominous looking building. By the time they arrived, it was already very dark and that only added to the creepy atmosphere.

"You mean it's not haunted?" Luke asked unsurely. He had a huge fear of ghosts and anything of the supernatural sort.

"Well, we can't be too sure about it, but that is why we are here."

"Don't worry, Luke! Ghosts aren't real!" Flora exclaimed cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she is. Everyone knows the only things you have to worry about are the big mean, bloodthirsty monsters that live in there." Emmy teased. Layton chuckled, Luke wasn't very amused but still smiling, but Flora froze completely.

The others walked into the gloomy mansion while Flora remained put.

"What if… what if I can't fix all of my mistakes this time…?" She whispered softly to herself.

"Flora? Are you coming or what?" Luke called.

"Oh… um, yes. I'm coming." Flora called back as cheerfully as before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III the Evil That Lurks Inside

"Okay, children, I have found rooms for all of you to sleep in. If you need me, I'll be in the room on the edge of the hall." Layton instructed. The others nodded in agreement and started to walk to their separate rooms.

"Wait. Shouldn't we lock our doors? Just in case?" Flora added quickly.

"I don't think that is necessary, but if it will make you feel better, you can do so." The professor said before entering into his room.

Flora turned to Emmy and Luke. "You'll lock your doors, right?"

"If it'll make you feel better, I guess." Emmy raised an eyebrow and went into her own room. Flora waited to hear the satisfying click of the lock on the door.

"You really think we should lock our doors?" Luke asked nervously.

"Well, yes, just to be safe." Flora explained quickly.

"Does that mean this place is actually haunted?"

"No, but we don't want to take any chances, do we?" Flora explained quickly.

"Oh… I guess that's true. Well, good night then, Flora."

"Good night, Luke."

Emmy got to sleep fairly quickly. That is, until a large crash woke her up. _Luke must be trying to get back at me by scaring me, _Emmy rolled her eyes and got out of bed to go tell Luke to go to bed.

"Luke, if you're trying to scare me, it isn't working." Emmy unlocked her door for a brief moment to peek into the hallway.

There was no one out there.

"Luke?"

Emmy frowned and inspected the hallway carefully. There was no sign of anything that could have made such a large crash. Then again, in the dim lighting, it was difficult to see much at all.

"Hmm…" Emmy frowned and walked towards the stairway leading to the first floor. She could see the faint outline of a shattered vase scattered across the floor. "How did this get here…?"

All of sudden, the atmosphere seemed to get ominous. Emmy slowly turned around to see a large pair of dark eyes looming over her. It appeared to be a big, ugly, stark-naked, purple, ogre-looking monster.

"…" Fear didn't allow her voice to work, so instead she dashed down the stairs, the monster hot on her tail. It didn't seem to be slowing, so she took a detour into a random door. From the looks of the room, it seemed to be a restroom. She quickly locked the door behind her.

The lavender-hued monster banged on the door a few times before giving up and going somewhere else. Emmy's heart was racing as she slid down against the door. _What was that thing?"_

She stood up shakily and took a glance in the big mirror above the sink. Her face was as pale as a ghost's and her hair was out of place. That and she was still in her nightgown.

"I must be dreaming. This can't be real." Emmy sighed heavily. To be sure, she gave herself a pinch on her wrist. Nope, she was wide awake.

"I wonder if anyone else saw that thing either…" Emmy wondered out loud. "I wonder if that thing has a name… I'll just call him… Ralph. That's not too bad of a name."

Emmy looked towards the door. "I should go look for them. Just to make sure they're okay. I'm slightly worried about the professor because I don't think he locked his door…"

Then and there, Emmy decided to go look for her friends…

**A/N: MY ONI'S NAME IS RALPH!  
Ahem. Just a note, this going to mostly be based off Hetaoni, because just watching Ao Oni scares the crap out of me. Just a note.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV More arrivals

"Gah! Who knew they were going so far?" Don Paolo exclaimed as he finally came into view of the destination. Clive, Katarina, Dimitri and Descole accompanied him as he parked right behind the Laytonmobile.

"Maybe if you asked if you could come along, you would have." Katarina smirked.

"These are the times when I question if we are related. Anyway, everyone out."

They all shuffled out of the automobile and onto the porch of the giant, gloomy manor.

"Well, this is the place. What do you think they're here for?" Clive wondered aloud.

"I don't know and honestly, I'd rather just go home and leave them to do whatever they're planning to do." Katarina sighed.

"Agreed." Dimitri replied. "Again, I must ask, why do you care what they do anyway? And again, why do we have to come along?"

"I care because Layton is my enemy and I must mess everything up for him. I brought you all, because I need back-up and I'm borrowing Katarina's car." Don Paolo explained as he opened the door for his companions.

"You could have just dropped it off later…" Katarina huffed as they filed into the foyer of the mansion.

"So… now what?"

Don Paolo's once cocky grin faded. "Er…"

"…I'm going home." Katarina sighed and tried to open the front door. "Hmm? It's stuck?"

"No, you just aren't pulling hard enough." Clive gave a tug on the door handle, eventually making him fall backwards.

"Nice job. I guess we're stuck in here." Katarina sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find where a bed is. I'm exhausted." She began to walk down the hall.

"I'll come with you!" Clive volunteered, chasing after the dark-haired female.

"Looks like we have a whole mansion to ourselves." Descole sighed. "Maybe we should do a little exploring?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V Reuniting friends

"Professor?" Emmy peeked into the Professor's bedroom carefully. There wasn't a sign of anybody, dead or alive, which could have been good or bad.

"If you're alive, say something."

She received no response, which worried her slightly. At least until the bed started shaking like crazy.

"Professor? Why are you under the bed?" Emmy asked, slight puzzled at the esteemed man's sudden cowardice. She looked under the bed skirt to see the professor trembling under the bed.

"Th-there was that thing a-and… I need a puzzle." The professor replied bluntly.

"A-a puzzle? At a time like this?" Emmy stuttered.

"Please. If you give me a good one, I'll come out."

Emmy rolled her eyes and racked her brain for a suitable riddle. "Um… alright. What is it that is deaf, dumb, blind, and always tells the truth?"

The professor thought on that for a few moments. "A mirror. That one wasn't great, but I have a feeling if I stay here any longer I won't stand a chance against that… thing."

"It has a name."

"Really? And what would that name be?"

"Ralph. It's a pretty name." Emmy shrugged.

"Mm, well I think we should look for Luke and Flora now. I'm really worried for them." Layton said as he got out from under the bed.

"I don't know why you followed me. You couldn't possibly think that I would allow you to get in the same bed as me." Katarina huffed.

"It was worth a shot." Clive shrugged.

"Not really. Anyway…" Katarina tried to open one of the doors but it was locked. "…what is the point of locking every single door in this house?"

"Whoever lived here was very secretive? I don't know."

They both turned in the hallway. Much to their surprise, they saw a giant, naked, purple monster standing in front of a closet.

"What the-" Clive was cut off by Katarina slamming her hand over his mouth.

_Shut up. _She mouthed.

Eventually the monster entered the closet leaving the two in an empty hallway.

"What on Earth was that thing?" Clive shouted.

"I… don't know. But we need to go warn everyone else." Katarina concluded.

"Hmm… that's odd." Dimitri muttered.

"What?" Don Paolo asked, not necessarily concerned.

"My pocketwatch isn't working right. The hands are spinning around like crazy."

"So is mine. Hmm… I guess we better look for a clock then?" Descole suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI a Few Misplaced Memories

"Flora? Are you in here? Could you open the door?" Emmy rapped on the door which leads into the room where Flora was lodging.

"I found this key outside. Maybe it goes in?" The professor suggested.

"I guess so…" Emmy stuck the key in the door and jiggled it a bit for it to open. She opened the door cautiously, only to find…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Flora?" Emmy called into the room. No response.

The professor wandered over to the dresser. As he grew closer, he heard a rather loud ticking noise, like a clock or a pipe bomb. He opened the drawer slightly, just in case his second guess was right. Inside was a small, but ornate pocket watch. It somewhat reminded him of the one he gave to Claire… actually, it looked _exactly _like the one he gave to Claire. He reached for it curiously and tried to pull it out, only for him to find a burning sensation surging through his hand, making him drop it on the ground. The watch shattered into pieces on the ground.

"Professor? What happened?" Emmy asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Er… nothing. Do you feel any dizziness at all?" The professor asked, feeling a little nauseous himself.

Emmy raised an eyebrow in confusion before realizing that she did kind of feel sick in her stomach and her head was spinning.

"Yes, but-"

~Cue Flashbacky music here~

"So this it?" Descole asked in a bored tone.

"Yep. The mansion Flora told us about." Katarina huffed.

_Wait what? I don't remember coming here with them… _Emmy thought, obviously confused as to what was going on. She was seeing herself, next to Katarina and Descole… wait, that wasn't how it happened! She came in with the Professor, Luke and Flora, not Katarina and Descole… What was going on here?

"Well, let's not stand around. We should go inside!" Emmy added, in a slight teasing way.

_I don't remember saying that… _Emmy thought, still fairly puzzled.

"I thought we were waiting for the professor to get here…" Katarina tried to reason.

"I don't think he'll mind if we just go ahead. Besides, we got invitations too." The other Emmy said. Yeah, other Emmy would have to be suitable tag for now. But since when did they all have invitations? Wasn't it just Layton that got an invitation? This was all so confusing…

"Whatever you say." Descole muttered. Together the three entered the mansion, the other Emmy dragging the other two by their collars. Emmy wanted desperately to yell at them to stay away, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be able to hear her.

~End of Memory~

"Emmy? Are you alright, dear?" The professor asked, genuinely concerned. "You were spacing out."

"W-what? I was?" Emmy blinked, before shaking her head vigourously.

"Yes, you did. Are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yes. You didn't see anything unusual?" Emmy asked, unsure.

"No. Why?" The professor raised an eyebrow, confused by the question.

"Oh nothing. Let's find Luke and Flora soon. I'm worried Ralph might have gotten to them."

**A/N: So… I spent my morning dealing with a flamer, so I was fairly depressed while writing this, but now I've had a ton of sugar, so I'm all better now. And you know what? I ain't even mad. Haters gonna hate. A flamer is a sign you're actually somebody, so I'm pretty happy~!**

**Though the initial feeling sucked a little…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII the Beast strikes not once, but twice

"I haven't seen any clocks though and even if there were any, we wouldn't be able to see them anyway." Dimitri reasoned.

"Good point. Well, the time doesn't really matter anyway. Although, we should look for a light switch. The dark is starting to creep me out." Don Paolo shuddered.

"I agree. Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Descole asked, slight nervousness, laced in his voice, unusual to anyone who hadn't spent enough time with him. If you did know him, you would know that he wasn't as tough as he looked.

"Oh, I found the light switch!" Dimitri exclaimed. They all heard the satisfying click of a light switch…but were taken aback the thing they saw illuminated by it.

It was some kind of purple-ish ogre thing with giant, cold and emotionless eyes the size of saucers and an ugly, but at the same time, demonic expression on its deformed features. The thing was looming only a few inches from Descole's masked face. He gulped and stepped back a few steps, stumbling into the other two villains.

"What is that thing?" Don Paolo scraped out.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!" A raspy, inhuman voice came out of the beast's mouth as he pushed Don Paolo against the wall with one sweep, nearly knocking the mustached man unconscious.

"Urgh…" Don Paolo mumbled, rubbing his head sorely. "It's a good thing… my hair… broke my fall… otherwise… I might have had… a concussion… good night."

Descole looked to his now unconscious companion lying against the wall, and felt his hand involuntarily go to his sheath, which was hidden under his long cloak. Coming into the mansion, he didn't think he would use it but desperate times called for desperate measures. He pulled it out swiftly, making a loud swish sound and pointed it at the monster menacingly.

"Make your move." Descole said through his teeth. The monster didn't move, which must have meant he had to make the first move.

He made several slashing motions at the beast, but it only seemed to draw back. Descole tried harder, fiercer, but the monster didn't seem to be affected at all.

Descole let out a series of pants. This was… exhausting. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer unless…

"Dimitri, could you take over?" He breathed heavily.

Dimitri nodded and took Descole's sword from his hand. He didn't deem to be that great in posture, like Descole, but he was fresh and ready. That had to count for something, right?

Descole knelt down to Don Paolo and tugged on his mustache roughly. The villain shot up, nearly smacking Descole across the face.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we have to run." Descole spat.

"Run, oh yes. Well, let's not waste any time, shall we?

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

"Professor, why don't you look for Flora and I'll look for Luke. If we do find them, we'll meet up in the… bathroom downstairs. Ralph doesn't seem to be able to get in there." Emmy decided aloud.

The professor chuckled softly. "What is it?"

"I just can't get over the fact that you named that monster Ralph. I mean, of all the names, you picked Ralph."

"Your point being?" Emmy raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Nothing, really. Anyway, maybe splitting up isn't the best thing to do right now. I actually have a place in mind we should look. I saw it when we were entering." Layton came out of his state of amusement into a more thoughtful one.

"Where?"

"I'll show you." Layton said, starting down the stairs before stopping a few steps down. "Are you coming?"

"I guess so."

Layton led her down the flights of stairs and through the hallways before stopping in front of an odd-looking door with a strange-looking lock that looked like one of the puzzle locks the professor used.

"This looks like a suitable puzzle." Layton smirked. He got to work on tinkering with the puzzle and within a few moments he was done and the door was open. It seemed to be a library of some sort

Upon coming in, they realized that they weren't the only ones in the library. Indeed, Ralph seemed to be lurking about the room as well.

"Shh…" Emmy whispered to the professor. He nodded in understanding.

Emmy noticed something gleam in the corner of her eye. It seemed to be coming from the desks on the other side. Since Ralph seemed otherwise occupied, it seemed safe enough to investigate the source of it.

Emmy slinked over to the desk and inspected the contents of the desk, mostly dusty papers and books, including a bottle of ink and a quill. But lying in the midst of all the mess, there was a hint coin, plain as day. What on earth was it doing here?

"A-a hint coin?" Emmy picked it up; just to make sure it was real and not just a hallucination. Before she knew it, Ralph was charging straight at her.

**A/N: Urgh… sorry about the late updates. It is summer, after all, and I have lots of things on my mind. I was thinking I should find music to go along with the chapters… if I do; it will probably be film scores or from the actual stuff from the Hetaoni soundtracks. Whatever, if you want that, let me know? And as for an overall song for the story… maybe iNSaNiTY or… Uninstall? You decide, and if you want you can tell me about it and I'll consider featuring it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII The Beast Is Untouchable

"Watch out, Emmy!" Layton shouted before stealing the lance from a suit of armor and slashing at the monster.

By the way Layton was slashing and stabbing, the monster should have died at least a dozen times, but it only seemed to be drawing back a few steps with each strike.

Emmy took the distraction as a cue and snuck to the door, but it wouldn't open. The puzzle lock must have restarted itself when the door closed, and Emmy couldn't solve as quickly as the Professor could do.

"Professor, can you solve this puzzle?" Emmy asked.

"I'm a little occupied at the moment." He grunted.

Emmy turned back to the puzzle. It looked familiar to other puzzles she'd solved in the past. Now all you had to do was turn this piece this way and move this piece over here.

"Professor, I got it!" Emmy called to the professor, who was still battling the monster.

"Brilliant. I think I'm about finished here." The Professor lunged one more time, but this time the monster disappeared before the hit could land. "Where did it go?"

"Look behind you, Professor!" Emmy shouted. Ralph had appeared a few feet behind Layton.

"I've got a plan."

"What is it?"

"Ok, I'll create a diversion and… run!" Layton shouted as he dashed towards the door, yanking it open and pulling Emmy out with him. He leaned against the door, his breath heavy.

"Uh… Professor?"

"What Emmy?"

"Your hat is missing." Emmy pointed to the empty space above the Professor's head.

"That's preposterous. It's right-" Layton reached for his hat, which, as was pointed out, wasn't there.

Oh dear.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"What was that thing…?" Clive asked again as Kat walked away from the door where the monster disappeared into.

"I don't know, but it's probably a figment of our imagination caused by… insomnia." Katarina nodded, as if to confirm it to herself as well.

"I don't think big words make it any different. So what are we doing?" Clive sighed.

"You are being a child. I am looking for an exit." Kat said emotionlessly as she tried to lift up one of the windows, but it wouldn't move.

"Let me try." Clive tried to lift up the window but the effort made him fall backwards into something hard.

"Um… Clive,-I I'd look behind you." Katarina stuttered.

Clive looked up and saw huge soulless black eyes staring down at him.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Don't you like my cover picture? Isn't it lovely? As in lovely-mein-gott-I-created-a-monster-this-is-so-freaking-scary-I'm-going-to-give-my-readers-nightmares? That's what I think.**

**I might do a songfic for this using 24 by Jem… but we'll see. Shameless self-advertising…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just wrote the Clive death scene early. Very depressing for the most part, but a question came up. How does one make a 'good' death? I don't mean, passing away in sleep, very peaceful, love confession, practically painless death, because obviously, that isn't happening. I mean, making the death scene memorable. Not just, 'Oh wow, I'm dead. I'll miss you.' I mean something somebody will remember.**

**An example of a bad death in my opinion is probably when China, Russia and France die in Hetaoni, and not just because I don't happen to like those characters. I really don't like the way they died, compared to everyone else. All the other ones, they said something that people really remember. Then theirs pretty much falls along the lines of the ones above. I hope to make all the deaths very… memorable.**

**As a reply to Alyssa, if you think having an uncle named Ralph is bad, try having one named Steve.**

Chapter IX Partial Reunion

"Is it still following us?" Dimitri asked. They had been running away from the monster for what it seemed like ages.

Descole risked a few seconds to look behind him to find that the monster had disappeared. "No."

"Good. Because I am way out of shape." Don Paolo panted and leaned against the wall.

"After all that time chasing Layton?" Dimitri questioned.

"Villains can get lazy too."

"Shut up, both of you. I think I hear someone breathing." Descole hissed to the other two men.

"The monster?!" Don Paolo exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out." Descole sucked in his chest and opened the door where the breathing was coming from.

"Flora?!"

Flora got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to the three men. Somehow, she seemed a lot calmer than all of them combined, despite her frail appearance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, though her expression looked like she wasn't very surprised. Descole and Dimitri glared at Don Paolo who just shrugged.

"Not important. Now where are the others?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh yes. Follow me then." Flora nodded to them and went out the door. They all watched in confusion. "What are you waiting for? This way."

They exchanged anxious glances, but decided to follow her anyway. She pointed down the hallway and they walked in that direction. Faintly she could hear sounds of the beast stomping coming from the opposite direction. She smirked. _Not this time, not this time…_

o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Clive yelped as he pulled away from the monster and literally jumped into Katarina's arms.

"You're a real hero. And I can't hold you, you're too heavy!" She grunted as she dropped him on the ground.

"WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?!" Clive yelled.

"Running isn't the answer all the time!" She yelled in response. "There's got to be some way to defeat this thing…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? THROW A BOOK AT IT?!"

"For heaven's sakes… JUST SHUT UP!" Katarina shouted, making him quiet.

She scanned everything within arms distance for a weapon, but all that she could find was Clive's hat… That could work.

"Surprise!" Katarina shouted as she took Clive's hat and threw it at the beast and ran away.

While running, they both tripped over a box lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Clive? Katarina? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

"Luke?!" They shouted in unison as they saw their friend emerge from under the cardboard box.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Don't you know there is a monster around here, possibly right behind us?" Katarina scolded him. Luke looked back to where they had run from.

"Oh yeah. Go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah. For some reason, it doesn't go in there. I guess everyone has at least some gentleman in them!" Luke chuckled.

"Oh, that's good. Now let's get away before it comes-" Katarina froze as she felt warm breath on her neck.

o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Ro sham bo?"

"Professor! It's your hat!"

"Fine…"

**A/N: Also, the songfic for this is up under my songfic story as 24.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X A Weakness?

The monster pulled Katarina into the air by her shirt collar, much to her surprise. She gasped and looked to her companions, who were quaking in fear. _I'm so glad to have REAL men to help me… _she rolled her eyes as she tried to face the beast. Its eyes were probably the scariest feature on the creature and it was close enough to her face that its breath fogged up her glasses.

It seemed to be waiting for something, or it planned to strangle her to death. She decided to take a chance and do the old option she could think of at the moment.

She flicked it on the forehead.

Somehow it disappeared, making her fall to the ground.

"What the heck just happened?" They all asked in unison.

"Maybe… the forehead… is a weakness?" Luke concluded.

"Yes, I thought so too. " Katarina sighed as she rubbed her neck wryly. When she brought her hand back to her face, she saw it stained with blood. "How the bloody… It didn't even…"

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Layton poked his head back into the library. "Hello?" No sign of the monster.

He snuck towards the desk where he had been fighting with… Ralph. The hat was lying on top of a leather book. Scribbled into the spine was the word "Mistakes". He put the hat back on and flipped through the book idly. For the most part, the book was empty, except for the first page. On the first page, it said "Property of _."

"Professor, did you find it?" He heard Emmy calling for him.

"Yes, I am. One moment please, my dear." The Professor shoved the book into a space in the bookshelf, row C number 236.

"Oi, Layton, good to see you still have your priorities!" A familiar rough voice came from the door.

"Don Paolo? What are you doing here?" Layton asked, surprised.

"Long story. Flora led us here." Descole replied.

"Hmm… Descole too… who all is here?" Layton furrowed his brow in concentration.

"We have Dimitri, Don Paolo, Katarina and Clive, but we kind of lost Katarina and Clive a little while ago…" Descole confessed.

"Hmm… we're missing Luke as well." Emmy mumbled.

Don Paolo chuckled. "Good riddance." Layton could hear him being smacked in the head, probably by Emmy.

Layton returned to the hallway to see Dimitri, Flora, Don Paolo and Descole standing next to Emmy. They seemed to be ragged, but for the most part, alive.

"I think we should find a safe place and then look for the other three." Layton confirmed.

"Got any suggestions, Sherlock?" Don Paolo grunted.

"I think I might know a place." The professor winked at the rest of them, starting down the hallway and gesturing for them to follow him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry about no updates. School takes away a lot of my energy... And patience. **

**Recently it has been brought to my attention that I can not write seriously (And to the person who pointed it out, I'm not talking about you) Even the dark,horror romance I'm writing for class (Band class, surprisingly) seems to light-hearted. That bothers me. In fact, I was the first person to complain about it. But have no fear! I've been working on the issue as well as the lack of detail! **

**And since some of you probably expected this to be an update, I'll give you a taste of the darker, more serious parts I've written for this story that will appear later in the story. Spoilers! (Thumbs up if you read that in River Song's voice!)**

A

**4 and 5**

Flora burst into the bedroom. She'd heard the sounds of screams of pain from downstairs. Laying on the lone bed, on top of the bloodstained sheets, was the lifeless body of Clive Dove.

"You're too late. He's... Dead." Flora spun around to see Katarina,

covered in cuts and blood, leaning against the opposite wall.

Flora looked at Katarina, shock and confusion conveyed in her eyes as the bloodied woman heaved a labored sigh and stood up.

"Do you know what the last thing he said to me was? 'I see them'"

"What does that mean?" Flora asked.

"It means he's finally been reunited with his family. He's happy now." She sat down on the bed opposite of the one Clive's corpse was occupying.

"I guess that's good then..."

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose so. I hope I might have the same chance as well." Katarina stared at the ceiling in thought.

"D-don't talk like that! We can still get out!" Flora sputtered.

"I only have a few minutes left, Flora. I plan to spend them here, by Clive's side." Katarina said firmly.

"B-but-"

"No buts. I never really had my place here. Don't worry about those who have died. Just move on and forget about us." She heaved out another heavy breath of air.

"G-got it."

"Good girl." She cracked a weak smile before reaching for her side. She lifted up her bloodstained shirt to reveal a large wound.

"This is it. No regrets." She sighed.

Flora's eyes widened. Not another person dying... She turned around and left the room, not looking back.

**A/N: This one is for Layton Oni, another story I'm writing. It's an Ao Oni parody, so this might be a little… dark. Prepare for the character deaths that await you. And if you want to know whose POV it is, then I guess you'll have to read the story. :D**

**Nah, I'm not that mean. It's Flora's.**

~24 by Jem~

_Been given 24 hours_

_To tie up loose ends_

_To make amends_

_His eyes said it all_

_I started to fall_

_And the silence deafened_

_Head spinning round_

_No time to sit down_

_Just wanted to_

_Run and run and run_

_Be careful they say_

_Don't wish life away,_

_Now I've one day_

Why did I want to come to this mansion in the first place? This place… it was a death sentence. That beast… it took away everything that I loved. Everyone was gone. They gave up their lives to save me… and it was all my fault.

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

I couldn't bear to look at their lifeless bodies. They had all died smiling, despite how painful their deaths were. But it just reminded me how I would never see them alive and well again. I was so alone…

_In 24 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

I noticed how there was a scrap of paper Layton's now limp hand was clutching. I gently pried it out of his cold hand, flinching as I pulled it away.

_Is there a heaven a hell_

_And will I come back_

_Who can tell_

_Now I can see_

_What matters to me_

_It's as clear as crystal_

_The places I've been_

_The people I've seen_

_Plans that I made_

_Start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold_

_Thought I would grow old,_

_It wasn't to be_

_Dear Flora,_

_I am truly sorry that we are leaving you alone again, though we didn't really have a choice this time. We know it must be hard, but you have to move on. Forget about us. Start anew. I'm sorry I won't be around to see you truly blossom into a fine young lady, but you will have to be strong. We are in a better place now and morning won't do any good._

_But if you can't do that, check the library, row C, number 236._

_Sincerely, Your Guardian._

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

I felt my tears hit the ground as I read the last line. The Professor must have known he was going to die, along with everyone else. But what was this he was talking about in the last section?

_In 18 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

He must be talking about a book or something in the library, although I didn't understand what the rest of it meant. I decided that there was no harm in looking for this book and went to the library.

The door was split in half from when Emmy had died while protecting me. I stifled a sob and continued into the room.

_In 13 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

I pulled out the book mentioned. It had a plain brown leather cover with the design of a flower on it. A violet to be exact.

I flipped to the first page which proved to be empty except for a few words. "Your Name Here"

I reached for a pen and scribbled my name in, just for the heck of it. It didn't seem to do much, but just in case, I stuck it in Luke's bag, which I had borrowed when he… moved on. Gosh, I couldn't believe he was actually dead…

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it_

_All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

I heard the sound of a door opening. Was I finally able to escape?

_And I can't believe_

_How much I've wasted my time_

I ran to the exit, only to find it pouring down rain. Did the weather somehow know what was going through my mind? Whatever it was, I couldn't resist the urge to cry…

I heard the sound of loud footsteps coming from behind me and chuckled weakly to myself.

_In just 8 hours they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

"You were too late. I made it out. The weakest link… the runt… and I made it out. It must feel awful knowing that you were able to kill all of those strong tough people and couldn't even hit the weakest." I turned around, facing the beast.

"Take me back. Please, just let me go back and save them all…"

_In just 1 hour they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

**A/N: If anyone wants anything else for this story, just let me know. I have a whole playlist on my iPod for creepy and or depressing songs. The only thing that sucks is when they play in the middle of the night…**

**Me: 0_0 Okay, there wasn't anything here when I turned off the light, so there shouldn't be anything now…**

**Oh, and does anyone like my new profile picture? I love Clive and all, but Rafiki holds a special place in my heart. Er... not in the same way though.**

**One last thing, I now have a writing blog on tumblr (Well, more like a jumble of writing and my nerdiness. Ok, mostly nerdiness.) if you're interested go here- .com**


	12. Chapter 12

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
